Various types of equipment require the connection of one or more electrical conductors between members which are subject to relative motion. Where this relative motion involves the rotation of one member with respect to the other, either a slip ring assembly is employed or a movable cable assembly is provided which permits the required rotation. Slip rings normally not only require an excess amount of space, but where both high currents and data signals are involved, there exists an undesired source of electromagnetic interference. Moreover, where cable assemblies are employed, there must be provided a cable harness which prevents entanglement, twisting and kinking of conductors which can result in either open circuit or short circuit failures in the cable.